A brave man never surrenders
by Bleedthegreyskyblack
Summary: Starts after the choosing ceremony and follows the story line, until Four does ONE thing differently...But really, how much could one action change? - Tris/Eric - Rated T for Teen the first few chapters, but will increase to M (SC) later on. ** I Don't own Divergent**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. I did not write the Divergent Triology, or Four's short stories/Four: A Divergent Collection. I don't own them, just a copy of her wonderful works. This is not for profit…yatta yatta yatta. I do borrow her characters, a few quotes here or there to make it compliant with the beginning of the story, and to make my 'ship more believable. (Blanket disclosure for all chapters of this story.)

Chapter One:

Eric stood on the roof, bored and pissed at the same time. When he stated that the last round of initiates weren't up to par he didn't expect Max to put him in charge of this batch of initiates. But, that was just the tip of the iceberg of his crappy assignment.

"Just think, the closer you are to Four, the more you have a chance to show him the light." Max said as he grasped his shoulder in farewell.

'Four. Pft. He chose his lousy job.' He thought after they chose their jobs he'd be done being compared with Four, especially since they worked in such different fields. He finally thought that he would be free. Max just had to be "nice" and try to bring him into the circle. He knew what would happen if Four finally said yes. Max would have a new pet. Then Eric could kiss any advancement in the leader's circle goodbye. His vote would count for nothing if it went against what Four thought was best.

Before Eric could dwell any further, the initiates began jumping onto the rooftop. He could immediately see which were Dauntless-born and which ones were transfers, regardless of the clothes they wore. That was until one Dauntless-born didn't clear the jump.

'Huh. I thought it'd be a transfer that fell.' He thought callously as he began to chuckle at the transfers rolling in the gravel after their sloppy jumps.

"Transfer from Amity didn't jump." Roni said before she took a spot next to one of Max's aides.

"Two down." I said to Max as I take a spot next to him.

"Ooh. Scandalous! A stiff's flashing skin!" Eric hears from one of the initiates. He turns his head and sees a she-stiff in the crowd.

He shakes his head and says, "Should I say three down?" indicating the she-stiff to Max.

"I wouldn't count my bullseyes until all my rounds are fired." Max disagreed. "A stiff has to have balls of steels to make this switch." He then stepped upon the ledge and began his welcoming speech.

While Max tells them about the jump, and they ask their useless questions, Eric watches the she-stiff's reaction. She barely reacted compared to the rest. For some reason he feels determined to break her and show her who her better is. His thoughts then move subconsciously to Four, who was waiting at the bottom of the drop. That is, until the she-stiff moves towards the ledge first. She barely even hesitated before she threw herself over. As she fell, silently, Eric's anger increased. 'Who does she think she is?' Eric thinks, but a small part of him wants to disagree and nod his head in approval.

By the time dinner rolls around, Eric was just ready for a fight. All the emotions that Eric normally pushes down were surging to the surface. So, when somebody pushed him sideways as they passed, he didn't hesitate to raise his voice, "Watch where you are going," as he quickened his step to grab the offender's arm.

"Apologize. You have thirty seconds." Eric sneers.

The tattooed teenager, from the last initiate group, flapped his lips like a fish in sheer shock of who he was being addressed by.

"Time's up." Eric stated before his punch hit squarely on the right side of his jaw. The teen dropped, but his buddies were quick to step in.

Eric's blood rushed and his adrenaline soared. Every kick, punch, knee, and elbow satisfied all his built up tension and set him free like nothing else could. When he was the last one standing, he felt raw, invigorated, and in control. He stepped on and over them and continued his way to the cafeteria.

Yet, his breath left him temporarily as he saw Four talking to the she-stiff. Just watching them interact, and his telltale sign of struggling to keep his smile hidden, gave him an odd feeling, but one that seemed to follow Four around-jealously. Who did he think he was? But, she wasn't his girlfriend. Hell, he didn't even know her name. On that note, he made a bee-line towards their table and took the seat next to Four.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks bluntly indicating with his head towards the she-stiff.

"This is Tris and Christina." He replied going back to his food.

"Ooh, a stiff," he smirks at her. 'Tris.' He thinks. 'Tris.' The she-stiff eyes his piercings like she's scared. Yet, she eyed Four curiously. Anger bubbles to the surface. "We'll see how long you last."

Eric taps his fingers on the table in thought of how she won't look at him now. 'Real good.' He thought sarcastically.

After a moment Eric turns his attention to Four and sets about what Max requested-recruiting, but they can both tell it's a half-ass attempt. It did however, make it seem like he did have a real purpose from coming the opposite way he normally ate.

When he departed, Eric felt his spirits lift. He could tell he got under Four's skin, and that he took it out on his next remark to Tris. 'Now that's good.' He laughed as he walked back to his usual seat.

After dinner, Eric led the transfers to their bunk rooms. Without much coercion, the initiates follow him silently through the pit, up some steps, and a few cavern-like hallways. Once he arrives, he stops just outside the door. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric. I am one of the five leaders of Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training." He states. 'Yeah, mandatory volunteering,' he thought as he eyed each one of the initiates, saving Tris for last.

After stating the ground rules, he then explained the rankings. Eric was angry with the expressions of outrage and fear, so he turned his attention to Tris, who seemed to steel herself in resolved. Determined. Fearless. The second act of Dauntless he saw in her today, while none in the rest of the transfers.

His thoughts battled back and forth as he walked back to his apartment between wanting to strangle Tris, and wanting to respect and admire her.

'Tris.' Eric thought as he fell on top of his bed fully dressed and exhaling loudly. "It doesn't matter." He sighed sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His mind kept showing him her scared expression of him. Yet, when he looked at her, without her noticing, she looked like a warrior, until she opened her mouth. Her Abnegation shone through, but with a bit of spunk around the edges. But, it was from her conversation with Four that he now remembered. And her teasing smile was stuck like a record in his mind. A smile that wasn't meant for him. Stolen.

After going through the day one more time, Eric's resolve strengthened. The Euridite in him would strategize, because the Dauntless in him wouldn't back down or lose to Four; not his position, not with Max, and now, not with Tris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The first day of training for the transfer initiates included shooting in the morning and learning fighting techniques. However, Eric was not to be found with the transfers. His thoughts constantly kept going back to Tris, and he was determined to take control of his mind. He spent the day with the Dauntless-born, who were running the schedule in reverse, fighting in the morning, and shooting in the afternoon. Afterwards, he then had to meet up with Max.

"How do the recruits look?" Max inquired.

"The Dauntless-born don't seem too far ahead skill wise compared to the transfers. We'll find out tomorrow once they hit the mats." Eric responded

"Just the preliminaries. A lot can happen in the next month." Max countered dismissively. "Any suspects in mind yet?"

"Too early to tell. A lot can be revealed in a month. I don't think I'll get any real hits until we run through the simulations in Round 2." He said shrugging his shoulders as he swirled his drink around the glass.

"Any luck on Four?" he said straightening up.

"No. How long am I to keep hounding him?" Eric said attempting to be nonchalant.

"You're not getting jealous are you, Eric." Max inquired with could only be classified as a, "shit eating grin."

"I have no reason to be. I'm here now, aren't I?" Eric said casually.

"There's an old saying from before the war I think you'd do well to remember." Max started and waited for Eric to make eye contact. "'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer,' _The Art of War_."

Eric nodded his head in agreement, but was shaking his head in distain on the inside. 'It's from a movie!' he remembered watching the Godfather part Ii during his later studies involving the history of the city. It was one of ten or so films to remain unmarred from destruction of the war. It was a learning tool that was supposed to instill how brutal, violent, cruel, and selfish people were before the factions were created, and how they better off society was as a result. 'Well…it was better than _Little Mermaid_.' Eric thought as his thoughts got side tracked by exhaustion.

Eric didn't get as much sleep as he wanted, because the next morning he was meeting Four in the trainer's room to setup the fighting partners and lineups. They sat there tired, and nursing cups of coffee, as they had the files of all initiates spread across the table. They started arranging the Dauntless-born and then moved onto the transfers.

"Which girl gave you lip?" Eric asked, referring to the notes from Roni.

"Christina." Four answered as he tossed her file across the desk to him.

"Ah! Here!" Eric laughed a few moments later. He handed him Christina's file back with Molly's on top of it. "That should shut her up for a bit! Any friendships pop up?"

"Too early to tell between the factions. There is a bunch of Candors. A few don't get along, but I haven't seen Peter, Molly, or Drew too far apart yet." Four answered truthfully.

"Who's left?" Eric asked about half an hour later.

"Tris.' Four stated devoid of any emotion.

"First jumper.' Eric said. "That works out well. A day off for bravery. She'll have to be first next time though. Let's see if her jump was strength of character, or sheer stupidity."

When Four and Eric met up again it was after breakfast and fight areas were being set up by volunteers.

Eric's patience was being tested too early. 'Watch Tris! Pay attention!' Eric thought. His ire increased at her floundering away a great opportunity without even knowing it.

When the first pair, Al and Will, weren't putting it all out there, he decided to vent his frustration, and make them all work harder. They didn't need any pansycakes in Dauntless. He couldn't afford any weaknesses under his regime. Unexpectedly, his thoughts then strayed again towards Tris. If he wanted her by his side, then he damn well had to make sure she deserved to be there and could carry her own.

"According to Dauntless rules one of you could also concede." Four said.

'Why the hell did you open your mouth?' Eric thought.

When Eric opened his mouth to speak with narrowed eyes a cold even voice, "According to the old rules. The new rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." Four argued.

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric countered, but continued silently in his thoughts, 'Not with my position, not with Max, and not with Tris.'

They stared off for a few seconds longer until Four looked away.

'Victory!' Eric yelled in his mind before he turned his sight back to Will and Al. When they picked back up he noticed Tris watching. Hopefully, she is picking up some techniques, form, stance, fighting style, or their weaknesses.

After Will was helped to the infirmary, Eric called the next pair to the spotlight of attention. After watching a few seconds his head started to pulse. 'Not Worthy! They knew what they signed up for! We're protectors of the city! Its warriors! It's muscle!' His mind screamed as Christina conceded. He knew in this instance that he would have to be drastic to prove his point.

After yanking her to her feet he dragged her with the rest of the group following to the walkway to the pit. He made her climb over the railing. Lifting wouldn't work. She had to face the fear of this herself. She had to earn her spot, and her privilege to be there. Besides, he would never aide in a punishment, or lesson that needed to be learned. And to Eric, she was out of control. If her behavior and outspokenness was left unchecked then it would be cancerous to the rest of the initiates, and later by Dauntless members, if she made it in that is. She needed to be humbled and appreciative of her life, this fraction for her opportunity, and her role in it.

Eric demanded Christina to lower herself on the grated floor and hang over the sides for five minutes. She could either make it and continue initiation, drop and die, or concede and leave the compound to a fractionless future. While she hung, his attention was predominately on the group. Al cheered her on. Tris, who sat next to her at all meals, kept her mouth shut, but make no mistake was thinking hard about something.

'What did you just learn about yourself?' Eric pondered.

"One minute left." He heard Tris say so quietly that it barely reached his ears over the sound of the water. She continued talking encouraging and urging Christina with Al.

When they told Eric time was up he waited another thirty seconds. 'Initiates do not tell me to do shit. Period. If they cost Christina her life, then they should have kept their mouths shut in the first place.

"Fine. You can come up now Christina." He said. "No, she has to do it on her own." He stated as Al ran towards her. Regardless of his –words, Al did it anyway.

'That'll cost him serious points.' Eric thought as he walked back to the training room through an automatic parting of the initiates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Eric woke the next morning stressed. His meeting with Max and one of the leaders didn't go as well as he hoped. It didn't help the bitch from Erudite was there on her "Divergent Quest," as Max called it. 'Really, what is the big fucking deal?' Eric thought as he prepared for the day.

Four was completely testy when Eric arrived, and it didn't help Eric's mood one bit.

"So, who's first jumper going to fight today?" Eric asked as he sat at the table in the trainer's office.

"She's on par with Christina or Myra, I think." Four said as he tossed Tris' file his way.

He opened it and saw four photos inside. Eric immediately noticed that the fifth was missing. And, the only other person who has accessed this was currently in the room. 'So Four likes the she-stiff that much, does he?' Eric thought. A girl suited for Four would fight Myra, but a girl for him would fight, "Peter." Eric stated confidently.

Four was so shocked by his words that he didn't notice Eric sneaking his own photo of Tris out of the folder, under the table, and then up his shirt to be tucked into his boxers. When he finally recovered, "Are you fucking out of your mind! IS this one weird demented payback for a stiff beating you?" Four exclaimed standing and slamming his hands on the table between them.

"I think you are underestimating the she-stiff. I'd go so far as to wager." Eric said with an eyebrow raised at Four's level of dishevel.

"What?" Four said evenly.

"I bet she won't concede." Eric stated confidently.

Four didn't even respond, but merely walked out.

"I guess you're not in." Eric said to the empty room. He stood up and followed Four to the training room to prepare before the initiates began to arrive.

Eric began the fighting board and assigned partners. He saw yesterday how upset Tris was with Molly for Christina. Pure abnegation selflessness. So…to open her up other qualities, he paired Molly with Edward. He wanted to see her happy with someone getting crushed and overpowered. If that didn't get her out of her comfort zone, then she probably never would. After the fight with Molly, he scheduled Tris with Peter, it would do her no good to be knocked unconscious and not to be able to see his gift for her after all. It also would show her what she's in for. Fear. Dread. Pain. Fighting a losing a fight. A test to see if Tris would rise to Eric's expectations: the ability to push herself to the limits of internal pressure and see how she reacts. Mostly, Eric hoped she was smart enough to watch Molly, and see how she fared. What did she succeed on? Where was her weaknesses when fighting a larger opponent? What moves could she have made differently? And etcetera, to strategize for her fight. Tris had to succeed. For herself. And, for him.

Eric barely watched Molly getting pummeled by Edward. His gaze kept going past the fight to Tris on the other side trying to pay attention to her friends, or as he thought, 'Distractions.' His ire rose because he offered her a way to prepare, as much as he could, and she squandered her opportunity. As a result, Eric's left foot began tapping.

After Molly was assisted to the infirmary, it was time for Tris to finally take her turn. She looked as scared as she possibly could. One could compare it to a cow going to the slaughterhouse, but her face also showed resolved and she willingly walked to her fate without being told.

Tris fell for Peter's baiting at first, but then a hardened look appeared on her face. While she was no match for Peter physically, or in technique, she barely cried out as she was pummeled into unconsciousness, all without conceding.

"Enough!" Eric hollered out. He didn't know when Four walked out, but he didn't care. His warrior came first. Eric threw Tris over his shoulder in one swift motion, and called, "Hit the bags until I return!"

Eric smiled the whole way to the infirmary. To him, it didn't matter she lost the fight. In his mind, she won the battle. She fought an unwinnable fight to the end without complaint and fought her fear away with such determination as to make him sure about his opinions about her. She was more dauntless than Peter will ever be.

'He'll definitely lose points for lowering himself to childish antics.' Eric thought as he entered the infirmary. After talking to the nurse, he turned to leave but, not before he paused once at the door and looked back. 'I'm proud of you stiff.' Eric thought before he opened the door to return to the training room to finish off the day.

Once the day was done for the initiates Four cornered Eric. "What the hell was that earlier?"

"What are you on about?" Eric asked agitated. Once Tris was out for the day, it seemed never ending.

"Tris." He answered tersely.

Eric's face lit up in a smile, one that most people would call evil. "She did great, didn't she? With a little training and more muscle mass I think she could out do all of our other initiates."

Four must of taken that as sarcasm, because he just stormed off leaving Eric shaking his head behind him.

'I complimented her and I still look like an asshole. There's no winning with him.' Eric thought with a laugh.

Eric bid his time after dinner with his friends in the pit before swinging by the infirmary when the thought he could get away without anyone, mainly Four, noticing where he went.

"Hey Shelly." Eric said to the nurse walking in.

"What can I help you with today stranger?" Shelly smiled as she flipped her pink and black streaked hair.

"Checking on my initiate. Wanted to see if she's going to be fit for the morning." Eric said nonchalantly as he leaned against the counter smiling.

"Oh she hasn't woken up yet, but I can show you to her, if you want." Shelly offered.

"Lead the way." He gestured with his left hand.

"Of course." Shelly led him to the back, putting a little extra sway in her hips than she normally used.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes. I'm gonna read her chart so I can put a few notes in my file." Eric smiled once more as he grabbed the chart and took a seat in on the nurse's stool.

Once the room was clear, he slid the rolling stool next to her, and pushed her hair from her face. He then ran his fingers over her hand a few times before flipping it over and made the symbol of dauntless on her palm before standing up and making his way to his apartment.

Eric had company outside his door when he got back. "Hey Eric. Haven't seen you around today." Max said as he followed him inside.

"Just overseeing training, then we played ball after dinner. Same old." He told Max as he took a seat.

"We have something big going down here soon. I just want to let you know you're a part of it. A big part in a good way." Max edged in.

"Like what?" Eric said gaining lack of interest as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Revolutionary. I know you're still caught up on the Four thing still. I just wanted you to know not to worry." Max said standing up.

"I'm not worried." Eric said, but they both knew that was a lie.

"Soon. I'll call for you soon. Be ready when I do." Max said before he left closing the door behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Sorry for the long hiatus. And thank you so much to those you favorited, alerted, and/or reviewed this story!

I didn't see Tris the next 2 days, but I knew I'd see her tonight after her fence trip for Capture the flag. Four said she was trudged through her fight with Myra. Yet, I watched the tapes. She barreled through the pain that she still had to be feeling from Peter and came out victorious. Her bruises from Peter may have changed color, but fights hurt worse a day or two later than when it actually happened.

"Eric, meet me in my office after dinner." Max told me.

"Enlightening." I said as I left his office. For some reason, my mind kept going to Tris, to my father, and then right back to Tris.

My father, a brilliant genetist at Erudite, was the reason left and probably one reason Janine chose me as Erudite ambassador for Dauntless. I stomped a little more forcefully than necessary as I made my way to the training room to meet Four and the others.

'Stiff, I sure hope the serum really did make you sick.' I thought with hope.

I moved on autopilot with the other Dauntless for the annual Capture the Flag with the initiates.

Tris froze like an icicle on a roof when I roared.

"Did you go deaf stiff?" I demanded and she unfroze. Once I saw her start to undress I turned my attention to the other transfers. "You have five minutes to get dressed and meet us by the tracks. We're going on another field trip."

Once I see Tris at the racks with the rest of us I continued, "Everyone grab a gun."

Initiates were still grabbing guns and I think one may have forgotten ammo when the train made its way around the bend. As it was picking up speed I saw Tris grab Four's outstretched arm before I made my own way onto the train.

Four began his drawn out spiel. Once a transfer smartass threw in a few comments I made my presence known again. "Four and I will be your team captains. Let's divide up the transfers first, shall we?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the end.

"You go first," Four stated.

To anybody else, this would be a nice gesture, but to Four it's a statement that he doesn't need the best to beat me. 'Well, fuck him.' I thought smirking. I took the transfer that would piss him off the most.

"The stiff." I said clearly and nonchalantly. But Four wasn't fooled. I did have ulterior motives. They just were not the one's he suspected, which was to fuck with him and let him know that I knew he wanted to spar in between the sheets with the she-stiff.

I didn't stop eye contact with Four. Neither did he. "Peter." He claimed.

"Edward." I countered.

"Christina." Four threw out.

"Will."

"Al."

"Drew." I sighed knowing that we were nearing the bottom of the barrel.

"Myra."

"Odd one out – I get Molly." I snorted.

"Uriah."

'Ouch. That one hurt.' I thought. "Marlene."

"Lynn." Four continues.

We scaled down the rest until one of the drop points arrived and I stand. "Your team can get off second." I smirked.

"Don't do me no favors. You know I don't need them to win." He countered.

"No, I know you'll lose no matter when you get off. Take your scrawny team and get off first." I said.

I glance at Tris as she watched most of her friends jump off. She subtly steels herself and stands up. I notice the rest are staring at her trying to figure out why I picked her first.

"Alright. We'll be getting off in a few moments. Take this time and try to think of a strategy that involves that pier over there." I said as I indicated the pier through the open door. Not much can be seen, but some of these initiates seem like they need to turn their brains back on.

Tris stared blankly out of the open door. I scooted over closer. "Credit for your thought?" I ask quietly as the other initiates are already trying to fake out one another with past games.

"There." She points out an old clock tower.

"What about it?" I ask.

"There has to be a service access point to put the flag on an arm." She informed me.

"And ambush them on the inside?" I asked curious now.

"No. Put a couple in and have them barricade the door. That'll force them to try to reach it from the outside. It's not much, but it will stall them while we are finding their flag." She smiled.

"And how will we find their flag?" I asked with a brow raised.

"When we go out to hang our flag we can scout. Good vantage point." She shrugs.

I stare at her shocked. "Are you sure you weren't Erudite-born?" I asked her impressed.

"Is that a compliment?" Tris asked with her eyes slightly squinting.

"Take it as you want. Fine. We'll do it your way, but they don't know it's your plan." I sneered.

She looked taken aback for a moment. As I went to pass her I whispered, "That's not a Dauntless plan, and that's not an abnegation idea either." I pause for a second. Her back stiffened and I heard her breath catch. "At least I'm Erudite-born." I said before I moved away.

As we were jumping off the train I damned my earlier intuition about Tris being Divergent. I refused to hand her over to Janine. 'Mine!' I thought. 'Stage 2 is almost here. Must think this through. Strategize. Plan. Execute. Strategize. Plan. Execute.'

I ordered everyone around according to Tris' plan. I left the heavy hitters behind once we saw their flag on top of the carousel. Tris' plan was working flawlessly so far. I led them the long way around the marsh urging them to keep up. I didn't trust them for us to have time to get the flag and bring it back in time.

We lost the three in the front while we were overtaking their shitty guard. That big lug was useless. I beckoned Tris over and lifted her up onto the canopy top to walk the metal beam and get the flag off the post in the middle. Once back, the two of us ran back with the flag the quickest way possible while the hit initiates followed at a more leisurely pace.

Tris didn't say anything when we were in sight. She just smiled and waved the flag as high as possible over her head.

She called it. They had 2 guys scaling the wall. They were nearly there too. Luckily, the idiots were tied off, to what though, I had no idea.

Once the screaming was heard the rest of our teammates unbarricaded the door and ran over to join us and our 3 fallen soldiers that had finally made it into sight.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw Zeke and Uriah drag Tris off after the hubbub died down a bit. The annual zip-line ride back for Dauntless-born. Kudos to them. I'd hate carrying all the harnesses up all those stairs, and then back down, and all just for somebody else to have all the fun later. And besides, I had to figure out how to play hide the Divergent and win tonight.

I made my way back to my apartment and rounded up all my Divergent info Janine has given me. Half of it I still haven't bothered to read. But the new one seemed promising. My father wrote it.

I worked through the materials and had many questions and thought that some of the information was lacking. I'd just have to wait until the morning sessions were over, which should be starting soon. Damn how time flies.

I was standing in the middle of the room when the transfers entered. Only a few of them managed to hide their exhaustion well enough. Too bad for them. That'll just make today's practice all that much harder for them.

"Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will resume fighting then. Today, you'll be learning how to aim. Everyone pick up three knives. Pay attention to while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." I pause, but still no one moves. "NOW!"

After watching Four a few times I have them line up. I stroll past them and only did Tris take time to practice technique before throwing. After hearing Peter jeer at Tris I moved to stand behind him. His back stiffened as I crossed my arms and waited. Miss after miss.

"Hey Peter! Remember what a target is?" I hear Tris mock.

Feeling my duty complete I continue my pacing four more rounds and one initiate still hasn't hit the target once. I normally wouldn't waste my time since he won't finish initiation, but I figured I could kill a flock of birds with one stone.

"How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?" I sneered.

His face turned bright red, and he tries again and misses.

"What was that, initiate?" I say in my father's cold whisper.

"It-it slipped." He answered quietly.

"Well, I think you should go get it." I paused and looked around. All throwing ceased as well. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Throwing picked back up again and the ball-less initiate still questioned my order. After I saw Tris still watching I called a stop. I had everybody move back and told Ball-less to go stand in front of the target. After some cajoling four takes his place in line. As Four prepares the moment I counted on arrived.

"Any idiot can stand in front of a target." Tris called out.

'Thank you Gods!' I thought. I made her take Ball-less' place and the Gods shined again when Four knicked her on purpose.

"I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as daring as she is, but I think that's enough for today." I say as I moved behind Tris and squeezed her shoulders. I held on as everybody but Four and us moved out.

"Follow me." I whisper. I head out. I know rather than saw her trail behind after a few words with Four.

We make it down a few hallways before she takes my right flank.

"It didn't slip, did it?" She questioned fingering her ear.

"Nope." I answer curtly as we passed Lauren and the Dauntless-born on their way to the training room.

I continued to lead her into a darkened hallway and I stop to unlock the door. I turn around and lock it back and do the same for the next two sets of doors before I turn on any lights.

"Do you know where we are at?" I asked as an introduction as I took a black bag out of my vest.

Tris looks around and sees a room similar to the aptitude testing but without the mirrors. She hesitates in thought before answering. "Is this where we will do Stage 2 for the fear simulations?"

"Correct stiff." I answer unsurprised as I turn on the computer. I allow it to boot up while I turn and face her. "What faction did you receive?"

"Abnegation." She answers blandly.

"You see. I find that really hard to believe. Did your parents beat you?" After a shake of her head no and in anger I continue. "Then why transfer?"

She didn't pause. "I belong here."

"That, I do believe, and in Erudite, and in Abnegation." I state candidly as I log into the computer. "And I believe you'll fuck yourself over in stage 2."

"Why do you say that?" Tris asked shifting onto her left leg eying the locked door.

"Because," I pause and wait until she looks at me before I continue. "This is where we are supposed to catch Divergents." I stated as I started to put on electrodes onto my head. I scoot a chair closer to Tris' soon-to-be seat. I grab another set of electrodes and move to put them on Tris.

"So you are just going to go ahead and do this now so you can turn me in sooner?" Tris stated calmly.

"No. This is me trying to help. I'm gonna inject you with the final fear serum. These electrodes let me see from inside your mind. Then I can tell you what we should and shouldn't be seeing." I explained as I loaded a syringe. "It doesn't end until you are all out of fears or your heart rate and respiratory rate return to normal." I indicated for her to sit down.

"You are trying to help me?" She questioned quietly. I merely nod before injecting her. "Why?" She slurred as she fell against the back of the seat.

'That's why we are going into yours and not mine.' I think as I sit down and push connect before injecting myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris and I are standing in a field. The dry grass skims my thighs, but to Tris, ten feet on my left, it's waist high. The sky looks like a storm is about to roll in. I hear wings flapping and watch as one lands on her shoulder. She fails to get it off before the whole flock dives around her attacking. She starts screaming and running. I follow quickly to see closely that Tris was being pecked to death. She stops struggling. If we weren't in a simulation then I'd swore she was dead.

'Shit!' I thought as I ran. "Tris! No! Don't end this!" I scream kicking the birds away and pull her up.

"Damn it Tris! You'd be a fucking lab rat right now! Dauntless don't let themselves being fucking pecked to death to end a simulation!" I roared in anger.

"What am I supposed to do?" She yelled back.

"Stop and look around." I hinged.

Over in the distance she sees what I saw. She makes a mad dash as the birds give chase yet again. She grabs a branch on fire and waves it setting the birds alight one and two at a time. But as she backs away, the brush snakes out and wraps her. She drops the flaming branch. The vines wrap themselves around her legs, waist, and all the way to the wrists. People materialize around her.

Peter, Janine some blonde boy, Drew, Molly, and Four are all jeering at her to burn. Four comes and drops a torch on the pile of dry wood.

"Burn your wrists first!" I shout. She unfreezes and I hear her grunt in pain, but doesn't scream.

The rain rolls in and then we are in a glass tank with water up to our ankles. A pipe is letting it in from near the bottom. Tris began to beat on the glass. I pull her arm away. "Dauntless don't break the glass. Think." I say calmly.

She eyes the pipe and then herself. She rips off her jacket in triumph and begins to push it in the pipe and stops the incoming flow.

I barely have time to smile when we are on a deserted street somewhere in the city. We hear a bang and a factionless man stumbles our direction towards Tris, who is in her Abnegation clothes once more. She reaches into her bag and gives him food, but something tells me that he's hungry for something else.

He grabs her wrist, but she doesn't need any coaxing as she takes her would be assailant down.

Next we are taken to Abnegation. Janine is standing there with an outstretched arm and presenting her a gun. "Do it or I'll kill you." The simulation Janine turns her head indication what I believe must be her parents and her brother.

"It's a simulation." I state quietly. I go behind her and when she doesn't move I hold up her arm. "It's a simulation." I repeat.

Tris fires the gun quickly three times.

I grab her arm and push it down. "It's just a simulation." I whisper looking at her with understanding.

Number six starts in the empty hallway near the dorms for the transfers. A simulation me is standing there smirking, "Come on Stiff, don't you trust me." The other me sticks out his hand.

Tris steps back.

'Well…this isn't a good start. I think. I sure hope I'm not her worse fear.' I think sullenly.

She takes a deep breath and steps forward and takes his outstretched hand. He pulls it into the crook of his elbow and smiles as he leads Tris down the hallway and into the empty initiate's dorm room. I step inside as the simulation me leads her towards her bed. Tris doesn't move. The other me released her hand and raised it to brush a stray hair behind her ear. "You're special Tris. I'd do anything to save you. Do you trust me with your life, your heart, and your future?"

I sigh loudly. This so doesn't look good for me. Tris turns towards me. I shrug. Really? What can I do if she thinks of this? Either way I feel fucked.

She turns her head back towards simulation me. "Yes Eric. I trust you with my life, my heart, and my future." She whispered as she locks her hands around the simulation me's neck and rests her head on his chest.

I can tell her heart and respiratory rates begin to drop. Static slightly blurs my vision as I watch her and simulation me lays down on the cot together. No sex. Just cuddling. The static increases until everything ends all together.

I sit upin the chair and take the electrodes off. I look at the time "Tris, how long do you think we were in there?" I questioned.

"Three or four hours." She sighes sitting up and takes the electrodes off evading my eye contact.

"18 minutes." I state. "That's damn good."

"Too good?" she questioned.

"No. Perfect to higher ranked." I smiled. "That would probably put you in the top five. I haven't seen the others, but that could put you in the lead."

I put the electrodes and the rest of the mess back into the black bag and stash it inside my vest. I deleted the footage, and turned the computer off before I moved my chair in front of Tris.

"Firstly, remember, that wasn't regular stage 2 serum for training. That was what we use for the final examination. The difference is the stage 2 serum will only force one fear out at a time. We did that one so I can make sure we covered everything that Erudite will see. As long as no new fears pop up, you'll be fine. Just keep with what we did." I pause.

"Ok." She agreed looking at the wall. I turn her face back to me.

"I won't betray your trust." I said. "I mean it. Just remember, by doing this, I made myself guilty. Do you understand?" I asked to make sure she understood how big of a risk I was taking here.

"Thank you." She said softly smiling at me. "I really appreciate it."

"If anyone asks, just tell them I chewed you out, and you needed to calm down a bit before you came back." I said informing her of her alibi.

"That won't be hard to believe." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Remember Tris, Dauntless breeds soldiers, and not rebels." I said seriously before I lead her back out and parted ways. Her soon to lunch, and me, to dispose of the evidence Dauntless style.


	7. Chapter 7

The next night while I was getting the sims ready for the morning, Zeke mentioned Tris going off of Hancock.

"Who invited the Stiff?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"My brother Uriah. He said she should have been born a Dauntless." Zeke laughed like there was no higher compliment, and in his mind, there wasn't. "Balls of steel that one! Most of the initiates there looked like they were going to make apple juice on the ledge!" He laughed. "But she, she looked on fire with life." Zeke rambled. "Didn't even scream. The stiff even laughed going down!" Zeke roared in laughter.

'I wish I could have seen that…' Eric trailed off.

Once the rest of the instructors arrived we only had a couple minutes until the initiates were due and Lauren were going to do the Dauntless-Born while Zeke and I handled the transfers. We went lowest rank to highest. I got Tris…as if it was a coincidence. After completing her fear landscape it was no shocker that she excelled in the serum. The next day was a bit harder for her, and me. I starred in it again, and I didn't know what to say or think. So, being the Erudite I decided I wanted answers, and the Dauntless in me was going to get it.

I waited until she finished taking off her electrodes and glanced out the door. No one was left and Zeke peered in and I waved him off. Once I saw the door close I turned to her while blocking the door.

"So…Stiff…care to enlighten me why I am in not one, but two of your fears?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. To make her more at ease I moved away from the door and sat back down in my seat.

Tris let out a heavy breath and turned her stare towards the door.

My patience only extended so far, and it was already twice the distance with her as it was with other people. I huffed a bit expressing my displeasure.

"You're Erudite-born. I'm sure you already have it figured out." She stated as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Courtesy dictates that you look at somebody when you are talking to them." I stated as I crossed my arms. She turned towards me at this. "Is this because I know your secret? Because, if that was the case why would we be touching?" I asked knowing the serums don't necessarily show you your fear, but representations.

"Come off it Eric!" Tris exclaimed standing up. "I feel things for you. And you being cruel to me to make me spell it out is a dick move."

I stood up not liking being addressed in such a manner, and by an initiate no less. I sneered in disgust at the lack of respect, and even civility. "A dick move? Really? I went out of my way to try and help you. Things that could cause me to lose my leadership spot and possibly make me factionless. I may not be the most open guy, but that should have clued you in on how I felt. So fucking excuse me if I wanted to know if maybe, just maybe, this could have been a mutual thing. Ungrateful bitch." I exhaled before I stood up and turned to make my way out of the room.

Tris grabbed my arm, in a daring and possibly stupid move. "I do appreciate it. More than words can say. But, I've never had a boyfriend like Chris, or even kissed a guy. So you can't expect me to know what a man's motives are or how to even take a step. Did you ever THINK, 'Hey abnegation girl is scared of a Dauntless guy?' No, so please don't get mad at me because I don't know how to be that girl that you could possibly want."

I chuckled at her Dauntless-like address. I uncrossed my arms. "Just like that Tris. Just like that." I smiled at her.

"So, what do I do next?" She asked curiously and breathlessly.

"Well, if you were some Dauntless girl then I'd kiss you right now with no thought of anything else or it going anywhere. But, you're not just some Dauntless girl to me. So, when I kiss you for the first time that will mean you're mine and there will be nobody else. Ever. I will be a dick. I will be an asshole. I will do things you hate to your very core. But, I would cherish you. I would never let anybody hurt you. I will protect you with every ounce of me. I don't care if you get pissed off on how I did it. But that is who I am. If I were you, I'd think long and hard about if that's what you really want before you answer or initiate anything." I said quietly at the end as I tucked her hair behind her ears to see her clearly, and I liked what I saw. I crave that fire in her eyes when I told her who I was. I craved that hunger at cherishing her. I craved that anger when I told her I didn't care if I pissed her off it protected her. I craved her with every fiber in my being. And when I thought I couldn't take no more I smiled and left her wanting me just as much.


	8. Chapter 8

* * * * * Tris' POV * * * * *

I wish I could say that he just left me hanging, but he didn't. He left me with a choice. He didn't force me. He didn't ask. He left me the option, and for that, I wanted him more than I thought I could stand.

Ever since I came to Dauntless I flitted about. I tried to make friends, and to a degree I made a few, but I didn't feel as if I connected with them as the rest of them did. My Abnegation background left me shunned out. I didn't get some jokes. I didn't get a lot of what they bonded over. And while I was happy for Chris and Will I was ashamed that I was jealous. And I try so hard to stomp that out. It's selfish. Then, I remember that I'm not Abnegation anymore. And I needed to embrace that. Because by keeping myself closed off from others I am not really becoming Dauntless. I'm hiding. I came here to be free. And I haven't embraced that part yet. I embraced training so I wouldn't be factionless, but becoming Dauntless, I haven't embraced that yet. I envied those kids jumping off the train at school in the morning. I envied their easy friendships with each other. I envied their freedom. I envied the careless and free manner they acted. Yet, I scoff at the people drinking in the pit in the evenings. I called them self-indulgent. I scoff at Christina blowing credits on clothes and make up. What am I hording them for? It seems like I am the only one not having fun, besides Four, and I want it.

I left the room with a smile on my face that had every intention of being the Dauntless woman that Eric and I both needed. Because, by giving me the choice and not telling me, told me that I was his equal. And I was going to be that woman.

I sought Chris out and asked her if she wanted to help me pick some new clothes out and give me another shot with the make up.

"Really?" Christina asked a little doubtful at my standoffishness at the last shopping spree.

"Yes. I'm ready now." I smiled at her with a little Abnegation doubt still clinging, but with her, I could do this.

"Let's go!" Christina stated standing up.

Chris led me out of the training room and through the pit towards the shopping district. She asked for my opinion on styles to get an idea of what I was looking for and started picking out from there. She chose me really well with a pair of knee high boots. "Asskickers," she called them. They were perfect. I'll admit the short dresses and skirts in black, white, and red plaid were a stretch for me, but when she threw me booty shorts I felt relieved when she called them my training wheels for underneath. She laughed at my thankful sigh and pushed me towards the dressing room. Oddly, I felt liberated with the new clothes on. I felt like I truly left Abnegation behind.

After we hit the clothes store, we headed back to the make-up desk. I could tell that Christina was already a regular and making friends, the girl greeted her by name. Together, they showed me the basics on applying make-up, and explained that they can build off of that after I got the gist of it.

While we were finishing up, Marlene and Lynn came up. "Oh, our little girl is growing up." Marlene laughed at my new look. "Still got one thing left." She stated.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Your hair. It's so…plain." Lynn offered candidly.

I looked at Christina and she shrugged a bit in agreement. I sighed, but knew my mom was no hair dresser. "Lead the way." I told Lynn.

At first, I was a little nervous about the cut I picked, but the stylist assured me that it fit my face shape perfectly. I settled with a downward layered bob that just met my shoulders in the front with black highlights. I was a bit shocked, but thankful when Christina sat in the seat next to me, and Marlene and Lynn with other stylists on the other side. "And, we'll all take one purple streak right here." Marlene stated holding out a strand on just the right side of the neck on the underside of her hair.

That was the most fun so far though. While we didn't get to interact too much with the Dauntless-born in stage one, I felt that maybe I could have friends like they were one day. I stopped looking at them as competition and joined in. I never felt so free and happy. We didn't talk about anything serious, but the weirdest thing we could think of, or goofy questions we don't ask for that reason. When we were walking by the piercing shop, I led the way right in my euphoric state. I could handle anything right now.

"Hey hot cakes, what will it be today?" The walking pin cushion, George, behind the counter grinned. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quiet place him.

"Hot cakes?" Lynn snorted.

"Oh yes, Four hot cakes on a platter that I can eat all night." He smiled.

"I want these two and this one." Tris said changing the subject.

"What pieces?" He questioned.

"Oh, get these. They'll match everything you bought." Christina chirped.

Lynn chuckled. "You'll look like Eric."

"Well, imitation is a form of compliment. Are you digging on the leader?" Christina grinned mischievously. At my light blush she laughed. Loudly. "Well, he may be an asshole, he has a mighty fine ass to frame it."

Marlene chuckled. "I'm sure I could put that tongue piercing to good work." She said wagging her eyebrows.

I looked at Lynn just waiting for the last remark. When none was said I raised an eyebrow.

"What? He's not my type." She stated.

"Don't mind Lynn. She likes her men a bit more quiet. A bit more sullen." Marlene joked.

"A bit more Fourish." Christina caught on. I thanked Dauntless for her. I didn't make that connection.

"He's like a Christmas gift under the tree. Just because it is silent and wrapped up doesn't mean you won't like it when you open it." Lynn laughed.

George did my surface piercing adjacent to my right eyebrow, like Eric's was on his left. I also got two piercings per ear. The hoops were the same, but one metal was slightly darker than the eyebrow balls and called gun metal, the other was black.

Christina turned down any piercings, and muttered something about needles. 'Well, that explains why she didn't want to sit in the room with me.' I smiled in understanding.

Marlene, Lynn, Christina and I made it to dinner when it was about half way over. It made choosing limited, but it was well worth it to me. I have never once in my life, had as much fun with friends as I did tonight. But, as I sat I still appreciated the shy and abnegation friendship I had with Susan, and hoped she'd be happy for me. She knew just as well as I did that I didn't belong in Abnegation.

We were already done, and just like many others, we hung back and was talking and laughing long after food stopped being served. I didn't even hear when Eric, and a few of his friends, Zeke included, approached. But I did notice when he sat down backwards on the bench and his hip was touching my hip.

"Now, Marlene, I know you didn't just get your hair done to impress my brother. Did you finally decide to move onto a real man?" Zeke grinned good naturedly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Why? Do you know any?" She said in mock innocence. After his mouth dropped she started chuckling.

"I guess I won't be able to call you 'Stiff' anymore now will I?" Eric said lifting the back of her hair to view her purple streak.

"We stopped by the doctors. Apparently Tris had anal glaucoma." Marlene tried to inform Eric from his other side. I eyed her confused. "She couldn't see the stick up her ass. But, he took care of it."

I didn't know if I should have been angry, or not, but here in Dauntless, that was how they showed they liked somebody. I took it for what it was worth and laughed with the rest of them. Like I belonged. And now, I truly did.

"You make Dauntless look good. And nice piercings by the way. The one looks quite familiar." Eric whispered in her ear quietly as he stood and followed the rest of the guys out of the cafeteria with a smirk on his face the whole way.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding not realizing that the three girls were staring at me and waiting for an answer to a question I didn't hear. The smirk was smug, and the glowing fire in his eyes showed that he liked it. Really liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't stop the happiness bubbling up inside of me. Tris wasn't a stiff anymore. I gave her a choice and she ran with it. I knew Four would have just hindered her. She probably would have kept the same haircut and the same assigned clothes and be done with it. She would have been an outsider as much as he was. But, I was right. She could be the woman next to me. Tris grew a set and pulled it together. But even in my wildest wet dreams did I even believe that she would transform into that Goddess I sat next to. Sex goddess was too soon, but one day she will be. And the piercing. _My_ piercing. That was no coincidence I am sure. See! I cannot even think a full thought! One slither of a girl made my mind fragmented. But, I had to pull it together.

I let out a deep breath as I stripped to get into the shower to wash the day away. I thought about the next few days. Whatever doubts I had about Tris doing the final 'scape in front of the other leaders and Erudite washed away with the water down the drain. She was ready. And as I lay in bed in the nude, (why would I want to do even more laundry), one final thought floated across. I don't think that I'll be in it anymore. With that relieving thought my conscious thoughts faded until only dreams remained.

The next morning rose later than I hoped for. I was anxious to get down to breakfast, but my run came first and breakfast wasn't being served yet anyway. After a couple miles I head back to shower, and dress for the day.

Sitting with Christina, Will, and a handful of Dauntless-born was _my_ girl, and now we both knew it. I raised an eyebrow as I saw her and a few of her friends checking me out. Yet, she didn't blush this time. While I was a bit put out by it I was also aware that I had confirmation that I wouldn't show up in today's session or ever again. I'm glad I confronted her yesterday, and not after the final landscape like I originally planned.

I made my way over to the table with the other leaders and plopped down across from Max. "Morning." I stated before digging in.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Max asked mischievously.

"Who said I was in a good mood?" I questioned as I dug into my eggs with zeal.

"You didn't kick, or cut anybody off in line." Max said knowingly. He turned his head and eyed my stiff, or stiffless, oh hell. "Would this have to do with a certain somebody we all know?"

Lola's eyes lit up. "Are you telling me somebody caught your eye for more than five minutes?" She asked incredulously. "Who's the poor girl so I can send her flowers for her funeral?"

"Now now Lola." Max said laughing.

"No, I assure you any woman would be lucky to have me." I said matter-of-factly.

"In your mind I'm sure. So, who is she?" Lola pushed.

After seeing I had no intention of answering, she started guessing.

"You did spend a lot of time on those tattoos, is it Tori? Nah, you would have been caught years ago. How about…Marlene the initiate? She's finally legal." She laughed with her voice rising in pitch at the end.

"Getting warmer." Max laughed.

I sneered at him in anger.

Max laughed and clasped Eric on the shoulder. "You're secret is safe with me. You chose well. I saw the scoreboard this morning." He said before walking away.

Stage 2 scoring was so straightforward. Points assigned by time. No accusations of fudging a score to boost an initiate's rankings. Max knew I was not adjusting it in her favor. He was truly proud of my choice, and to me, that was like a parent's approval. But something seemed off in him lately. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it makes me cold just thinking about it.

My meetings with him were becoming un-Dauntless. The things that he and another leader were planning with Erudite were beyond reproach. If it was me, I'd be picking up off the factionless, and not the Abnegation. Sure, there time as the government was coming to a close, but there had to be a better way. To me, it looked like Erudite was setting us up to be the scapegoat. And I'm not anybody's pansy. But now it's not just me I have to worry about. Tris is going to be fucking pissed when I tell her. I refuse to do so before the final landscape, but that doesn't leave us much time afterwards. There is no choice here though. If I tell her now, then it will be in the final landscape and Max will know that I told her and how she really feels about it. Resolved I know I have to wait until after tomorrow afternoon. Today, though, I have to take care of other things. I stand up and seek out Zeke and Logan to see if they can cover the serums today.

After getting my shift covered, I make my way to the train tracks. I hop on when it finally rolls around and settle in to wait the 20 minutes it will take to get to a district behind the Abnegation. I see an uninhabited spot that I can tell a factionless normally squats in. I search through until I find what I need. I take the hand-me-down Abnegation clothes and pull on a pair of pants and a shirt over top of my Dauntless attire. I continue towards my destination. If I didn't pull it up beforehand I would have no idea what I was looking for as all of the Abnegation housing looked identical in this part of the compound reserved for the government counsel.

I knocked once hard on the door and waited. I didn't wait long for a woman that looked like Tris to open up. "Eric." She stated and let me in.

"Ma'am." I said respectfully as I eyed Tris' childhood home. Empty. Bland. Lackluster. "Time is short."

"I know. Is Tris okay?" She asked worried.

"She will be." I said eying her. She seemed to know what was already going on. "You know?"

"Yes. Just not when." I eyed her suspiciously. In response she raised her sleeves and I saw tattoos. Many of them. Dauntless-born.

"You're divergent too." I stated. She knew she couldn't pass stage two.

"Not as special as Tris." She implored me. "I need you to take something and keep it save. Not on you. Hide it. Real well." She said as she ran upstairs.

When she came back down she handed me an elaborate box. The Erudite in me wanted to examine it, but the Dauntless in me wanted to protect it. I knew I couldn't do both. Once I looked at it I knew there would be no putting it down. It was the most complex box than I have ever seen. It screamed mystery. It screamed knowledge. It screamed of Pandora's box.

"Where will you go?" I asked her trying to establish a plan that may or may not overlap with hers, but knowing where the chess pieces were was essential.

"We will be in the basement of the warehouse over at Church Street and South First Street. Once things calm down we will make our way out to Amity." She stated calmly.

"And if that goes awry?" He questioned.

"Further out." She didn't have to say anymore. They were going into the wasteland. But, she didn't seem afraid. It was as if she knew they'd be fine out there. What did she know? Just as I was about to question, "How did Tris do?" She asked quietly.

"First." I said proudly.

"Keep her training in defense until the end." Her mom said defiantly. A door was heard opening nearby. "Quick! You must not risk being seen. Remember: Hide it!" She said as she pushed me on my way.


	10. Chapter 10

I made my back threw the same alley I cut threw and stripped off my top layer as I walked. I held onto for a couple more blocks. When I saw the still open door I threw them back into the same ran down squatter's den.

Tris wouldn't have been done with the simulations, so I made my way to Max's office. I knocked once and waited until I heard his gruff, "Enter."

"Hey Max." I said with a smirk as I sank into one of his black recliners.

"I take it this isn't just for shooting the shit, now is it?" Max said coming behind the desk and sitting across from Eric.

"More like congratulations are in order." I said smirking. "I want to take a wife."

"Congratulations. You will see how beneficial a wife can be." Max said rising and getting two cigars before handing one to Eric. "Lola and I have had a great time together. And it really helps having someone else sharing the burden of being a leader. I take it she will be taking the leadership-in-training position?" Max questioned.

"Of course. I just wanted to bring this to light before tomorrow was all." Eric said nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't be an issue if you think she will be compliant, afterall, that was her birth faction." Max stated.

"She's strong, but she is also submissive to me. I take responsibility for her, until she is ready to step out on her own." I answered.

Max laughed. "Tris must be special if you are willing to take responsibility for her. I am happy for you." Max said as he poured two glasses of Brandy and together they toasted. "When will you want to make it official?"

"Next month. Whatever day is convenient for you." I shrug carelessly.

We sat down and passed the time while waiting for Tris' training to finish up. I stood up an hour or so later.

"Anxious, I see?" Max chuckled. "I look forward to seeing her 'scape tomorrow. I have high expectations of her and you both together."

I swung by my apartment and put on some training gear and headed towards the simulation room. After a few moments of waiting, Tris made her way out of the room. "Hey. How was your session?" I asked making my way over.

"Not too shabby." She smiled.

"Why don't you change your clothes and meet me in the training room?" I asked.

"Give me a couple minutes." She answered.

"I'll see you there." I smirked at her eying my tight sleeveless muscle shirt.

Tris sauntered away and I was greeted with a sullen Four. "You don't deserve her." He stated.

"And you do?" I said raising my right eyebrow.

"More than you ever will." He said seething.

"Would you die for her?" I asked curiously. "Would you kill for her? Because we both know that is what it will take to keep her safe and alive."

"I would do anything for her!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked. "You know she is with me."

"I won't fault her for making a bad decision." Four stated calmly.

"If you mean that, and I really emphasize if you mean that, then meet me on the roof for initiates at dawn." I said.

"How do you know I won't turn on you?" Four said nonchalantly.

"Because I know where you went yesterday after training, and who you were with." I answered back with a glint in my eyes. Yes, Four knew exactly what I was talking about. Without Tris around as a distraction, Four here was doing a bit of digging about some rumors that were surfacing lately.

"Dawn then." Four stated through clenched teeth. He stomped off in anger leaving me shaking my head in his wake.

I composed myself and made my way to the training room.

When Tris arrived I just started my stretches. "So, what's going on?" Tris asked once we were by ourselves with some semblance of privacy.

I stood up and made my way to her. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said softly, "Think carefully, do you trust me?"

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Of course I do."

"Good. I need you to trust me today, tomorrow, and the day after no matter what. Things are going to happen, and I need to know if you that no matter what I will make sure you are safe. You will not like it, but trust me." I said gripping her hands a little too tightly.

Tris' eyebrows squinted in confusion. "You can't tell me yet I take it." She said unhappily.

"Not today, but tomorrow after your 'scape. It won't leave us much time, but I wanted to put you on your guard." I said truthfully.

"So, are we actually going to train?" She asked trying to lighten the move.

"Yes. I promised your mama. We are going to try to step up your fighting skills a bit." I said reaching down and tickling her side. Her eyes lit up when I mentioned her mama, but I wanted to know I was looking out for her.

We hit the mats until dinner already started. I worked specifically on moves that could take down a bigger assailant. She got most of the moves down. Tris wouldn't be able to use the rest until she put a bit more arm muscles on.

"Why don't we skip dinner, and head to my place? I'll make something for us." I asked showing nothing but calm, but inside I was a nervous wreck.

"I'd like that. You don't think I'll get in trouble with our instructor, do you? I hear he can be a bit scary?" Tris asked seriously.

I smacked her ass with a towel. "You're gonna pay for that!" I said starting to chase her. When I reached her I swung my arms around her waist and threw her over my shoulder and heading towards the back staircase.


	11. Chapter 11

"You can go ahead and hop in the shower while I get dinner started." I offered showing her to the bathroom. I went into my room and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, and a towel for her.

"Thanks." She said shyly as she took the pile from me.

I reached down and pecked her lips before I headed to the kitchen smiling the whole way. About fifteen minutes later the food was simmering on the stove and she looked even more spectacular now to me than ever before in _my _clothes.

I sauntered my way over to her on my couch like a lion about to take down a gazelle. I threw myself on top of her careful not to crush her. I tickled her sides until she couldn't breathe. "I give!" She laughed.

My hands found her hair and gently pulled until her face was angled just right. I leaned in slowly. Agonizingly slow. I picked up my pace as I felt her heartbeat rise as it was pressed to my chest. I deepened the kiss by slowly opening my mouth and began prodding hers with my tongue she opened and allowed me access. I massage her tongue as she lightly moaned. I pulled back and leaned my forehead against her.

"I should stir dinner before it burns." I said a bit throatily. Tris merely nodded. I got up and stirred the food and turned the heat down lower. "I'm going to hop in the shower. You good?" I asked giving her a light kiss.

"Is there anything you need me to do for dinner?" Tris asked.

"It will be fine until I get out." I smiled at her consideration.

Fifteen minutes later I was clean, dressed and making my way back out to the girl of my dreams.

Tris was sitting on the couch trying to figure out how to use the tv. I kept on moving towards the kitchen. I took the pan off and put it on the counter and took the lid off. I turned towards the cabinet and grabbed a couple bowls, and two wine glasses. I set everything up on the dine on counter. "Doll face." I called as I poured the wine.

Tris snaked her arms from behind me. "It's smells wonderful. What are we having?"

"It's a rice mix with chicken, and vegetables." I said. "And this is white wine to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Tris said taking the stool on the other side. I sat down as well and pushed a bowl towards her.

"Well, the ending of initiation, your ranking, and us. I think we are worth celebrating, don't you?" I asked taking a sip of my glass.

She didn't answer, but blushed as she grabbed her wine glass as well.

"Have you thought about what job you wanted to do after initiation?" I asked curious.

"It depends on what is leftover I guess." She shrugged taking a bite of her food.

"Well, first ranking always gets to choose first." I stated matter-of-factly.

"You seem so sure I'm going to be first." She chuckled taking another sip of wine.

"What can I say? I have faith in you." I said before finishing off my wine and topping off our glasses. "What about leadership?" I questioned.

Tris laughed. "Be serious Eric."

"I am." I said and I could tell my intense gaze was turning her into a frozen statue on a stool. But I trudged on as I subtly pushed a dish towel closer to her. "I'd say you'd be a full leader in a year, maybe less because of your position."

"My position as first rank?" She asked dubiously taking a larger sip of wine.

"No, position as my wife." I said lifting the dish cloth and revealing a black box my face no revealing any of my plethora of emotions.

"Your wife?" Tris asked in a high pitch voice.

"I want you to be mine when I take you for the first time. I want you to fight my side, rule as an equal, and live and die together, because without you there is no point in anything anymore." I said watching her reaction carefully. I hope I didn't over estimate anything.

"I want you too." Tris said never breaking eye contact between us. I stood up and walked around the other side of the counter. I refilled our wine again. I took the black box off of the table and opened it up. In the box were two rings. One was a black feminine band with engraved silver letter's that read, "Eric's," and a male band that read, "Tris'." I slid her finger into the band and held out the box for her to take. She slid my ring on slightly shaking and whispered, "If we do rings now, what do we do when we get married?" She asked curiously.

"Tattoos." I said as I handed Tris her glass and I took my own. "Here's to us and our new journey ahead." We toasted and we both downed our wine. I moved to put the dishes in the sink and felt her right behind with her own. I spun around and lifted her up and carried her to our room. I laughed loudly as she squealed in delight.

I threw her haphazardly on the bed and jumped onto the spot next to her. Tris turned towards me with a new glow on her face and initiated our next kiss. She was shy, but excited, and while her technique would improve I knew it would be from experience with my lips. Our kiss heated up and I moved my hands onto her waist underneath her shirt. Her skin was like fire on my fingers. She pressed herself harder against me and inadvertently my hands raised up along her ribs. She stilled for a second and I stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers. She nodded. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." She said.

I nodded and rolled on my back pulling her with me. I stretched my neck up and kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "This way you can control the pace."

Apparently, that was all Tris needed to hear. She descended on me like a starving man and I was the last piece of Dauntless cake. I responded with my own passion until all of our clothes were gone and we were a jumble of sweaty limbs on the bed.

"This is going to hurt." I said waiting for her to respond. Tris nodded as she bit her lower lip. "I've never tried to be gentle before, but I will make this as easier on you as I can. I'm going to make this part quick, and then I'll give you a chance to adjust." I said.

I didn't want Tris to be nervous or scared, so I backed off a bit and took her breast into my mouth. With our lack of clothes I could clearly smell her arousal. I left one hand on her left tit and lowered myself near her entrance I licked the opening to her hole. I heard her gasp and I smiled before I squeezed her breast and stuck my two main fingers in my mouth before I stuck one into her entrance. I moved it in and out as I licked her clit to the most beautiful serenade of sighs and moans. My tongue picked up speed as I put a second finger in her preparing her. A few thrust later I felt her walls clamp down on my fingers and I twisted her nipple slightly as I lightly bit her clit. She clamped down even harder as I heard her scream my name. I would never tire of hearing her call my name in the throes of pleasure.

I sat up and pulled my fingers out of my mouth. Tris was watching me with hungry eyes as I stuck my fingers in my mouth one at a time enjoying her taste. I felt myself getting even harder as I watched her eyes darken in pleasure at my display. I moved on top of her and began kissing her. Letting Tris taste herself on my tongue. She sucked my tongue harder as I slowly adjusted so I was in position.

"Are you ready?" I said quietly. Dauntless don't fail her now. I felt as if I could burst if she stroked one finger down the head.

"Always." Tris said as she pulled my head down for another kiss.

I swiftly pushed inside and stopped. I heard her hiss. I felt her walls start to relax around me slightly pulsating and I took that as my cue to continue on. I started off with a slow pace that was absolutely maddening to me. In and out. A little more out each time. And a little bit deeper each time I plunged. Tris' nails racked down my back causing me to go a bit harder and a bit harder.

I was thankful when I felt her going tight again. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. And as Tris screamed out I came. Hard. I felt like a teenager again learning to masturbate for the first time. The sweet joy of release. I kept going until I felt Tris turn to mush beneath me. I laid on my back and pulled her over to me using my arm as a pillow.

We sat in silence for a bit while we waited for our breathing return to normal. I looked down and saw a bit of blood, more than I expected, on the sheets. I really hope I didn't hurt her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her stroking her arm.

"Just a bit sore." She said as she reached up and ran her hand along my cheek stroking the light stubble that had grown since I shaved yesterday.

"Let me draw you a bath." I said pushing my naked form off of the bed. I came back from the bathroom and saw her sitting there with a quizzical look. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my laugh. "Credit for your thoughts?" I asked.

"We just did all that…" And those were the only words I needed to hear before I stiffened. Tris felt my shift and emotions and quickly continued. "And I don't even know what my last name is going to be…" I laughed. Hard. Was that what all the fuss was about?

I kissed behind her ear. "I think that was the best I ever had. Did you enjoy yourself at least Mrs. Matthews?"

Tris turned around and kissed me deeply. "Better than I could ever imagine." She smiled.

I stood up with her still in my arms and carried her to her waiting bath. "You're better than I could imagine."

Author Note: I know some of you might think this is a bit soon, but to me, Eric is a ride or die, or all-or-nothing kind of guy. Would love to know what ya'll think...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'm going to go meet somebody, but I'll see you at your 'scape." I woke Tris up. She barely mumbled a response. I set the alarm, two of them. I didn't want her to miss her final test. I walked over to the small desk in the corner and grabbed a piece of paper.

"My better half, I hated to leave you, but duty calls. Here is a copy of OUR house key for you. I'll see you after your test. Love, Eric." I wrote. To me it sounded beyond corny, but I wouldn't want to hurt Tris by just ducking out after last night. I knew she'd appreciate the words I said, and the words I didn't need to.

I carried my boots out of the bedroom and put them on in the living room. I didn't want to wake her. She needed to be well rested for today, tonight, and tomorrow. I couldn't guarantee a good night sleep tonight, but this I could give her. I silently made my way out of the apartment, making sure I locked up, and made my way to the roof. I could jump and cross the planks the rest of the way. When I arrived sunrise was still about half an hour away, but Four like me would be earlier rather than later. Sure as a bird shits, Four takes the last plank reaching the awning I stand below hiding in the shadows.

"What's this about?" Four said leaning against the wall next to me crossing his arms.

"The serum I saw you spying on during receiving." I stated.

"What about it?" Four said straightening up and inching closer.

"It's a simulation that controls your movements with transmitters. Your body responds while your mind is in a simulation. Breathing robots is more like it." I snort at the last part. I'd hate to relinquish control of myself like that. I'd rather die. No one controls Eric, but Tris and sometimes Max.

"What does Erudite plan on doing with it?" Four whispered knowing the full repercussions of such a thing.

"Abnegation." I state calmly.

"Control of the government…" He trailed off and then turned his full body towards me. "Why are you telling me?"

"To shut it down." I said stating the obvious. "I'm too high profile. My absence would be missed immediately. You on the other hand…"

"And you expect me to do this single-handedly?" Four replied incredulously.

"No. Find Zeke and Uriah." I said.

"What do they have to do with this?" He says angry.

"Don't be coy. We both know the serum won't affect them." I said getting hot as well.

"What's the plan?" He asks resolved.

"While we, meaning the leaders and myself, are with Erudite at the final test, you three will go separately to get clothes. Shoes specifically. Get your regular size, but steal a size smaller. Then tonight get fully dressed in tacts, especially the head piece, masks, and gloves, and when the simulation kicks in you will go to the old control room and take care of it. Make sure you don't move until we are all at the train. There will be three guards left behind. Be careful because they won't be under the simulation. They must not remember you. They can't be able to identify you." I stated hoping he got the drift.

"How do we shut it down?" Four asked and then exhaled deeply.

"You need to destroy the super computer, servers, and anything with flashing lights in the room." I told him sighing as well. "There are coolant tanks in there. Make them explode. Don't use rounds though. You need something that will be destroyed in the blast. Then afterwards, you need to high tail it, I mean fucking fly with your regular boots, to Abnegation and join in with the rest and pretend you woke up like the rest of them."

"What's with the boots?" Four asked quizzically.

"When they investigate, and you know they will, it will throw them off." I said shrugging.

"Why not bigger boots?" Four continued.

"Pressure. There will be no pressure at the toes and they will know they didn't fit right." I answered getting agitated by being questions so much about the fucking boots.

Four and I stood there in silence watching the now rising sun.

"What does Tris say about all this?" Four asked.

"She won't know until after the exam. I couldn't risk her knowing before they injected her." I said calmly.

"You still don't deserve her. I see what you're doing and it won't work. You'll never be worthy of her." He said fiercely.

"And what makes you think you do?" I asked in return. "You know Zeke's schedule. You should get to it. Time is short." I said pushing off the wall and making my way down to the tracks. One task down, a million more to go.

I was supposed to meet Janine and escort her and her entourage to Dauntless for the exams. But, I still had another promise to keep so I turned my messenger bag behind me as I ran to jump onto the train. Knowing my mother, I knew she wouldn't change her routine and for once, I was thankful for it. I made it Erudite a little after seven and saw myself up to the receptionist on my mother's penthouse office.

"Good morning Eric." Laurie said from behind the desk. "You're a bit early. We weren't expecting you for a few more hours or so."

"I was hoping to get some time before hand to go through some of the materials with Janine before we left." I said pulling out the book my father wrote and waving it a bit before putting it back in my bag.

"Well, she is in her private lab right now with orders not to disturb. But, giving the situation, I'm sure she won't mind if you wait in her office until I can get a hold of her." Laurie said indicating the illuminated blue light behind the receptionist's desk.

"I'd very much appreciate it. She might have more books in her office that I can find the answers in the meantime." I said smiling at her making her blush.

"Would you like some coffee, or tea?" She offered still blushing.

I knew that I either take it now, or risk her bringing some in afterwards and ruin everything. "I'd love a hot chocolate." I state as I leaned onto the high desk.

Laurie made her way quickly to the beverage station and hustled around for a few moments before she put it on to a tray and led me past Janine's waiting room, the sitting room, and into her office in the back.

I settled myself in a white arm chair and set my bag down on the floor and accepted the cup of cocoa. "Thank you Laurie." I said eying her over the rim of the glass intently effectively making her uncomfortable.

"Just let me know if you need anything else." She smiled bashfully before exiting the series of rooms.

I scanned my eyes to make sure no cameras were installed since I was here last week, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. I knew my mother liked complete privacy when dealing with other factions, or in her case, plotting.

I quickly put the cup down and grabbed a pair of disposable gloves and slipped them on. I stood and balanced myself on the arm chair. I lifted the pristine ceiling tile and glanced about. I found several loose wires running along the one wall and dropped down in the adjacent wall. I replaced the ceiling tile and checked to make sure I put it back exactly. I moved a stiff office chair, the ones left to make people feel inferior, and moved it against the first wall. I went back and grabbed my bag and pulled out the protective electrical box and a baggy of installation hardware, which in this case were a few clamps and double-sided tape strips.

I stood on the chair and removed one tile and leaned it against the wall. A bit of dust settled on the immaculate carpet. Shit. I quickly opened the electrical box and saw the mysterious object Tris' mama gave me. I ran the wires on top of it and through the other side. I put on the adjesive strips and ripped away the coatings. I then began mounting it on the pipes that led to the lower floors. Then, I grabbed a make up brush and began coating dust from the other ceiling tiles onto it. I grabbed the ceiling tile and replaced it. I inspected my work and only saw the dust on the walls and the carpet. I grabbed a stash of antiseptic wipes out of my bag and wiped down the walls. I threw them back into the bag as I grabbed the hot chocolate and poured the remainder on the carpet. I opened my mom's cabinet behind the desk and took out the white paper towels, and grabbed a book to sit on the corner of her desk. I squatted down and began to rub all over the carpet. I watched in satisfaction as the paper towel fell apart in my hands at my hard rubbing and began rubbing where other bits of dust spread across the carpet.

"Laurie!" I called out. A minute didn't even pass as Laurie rushed in.

"What's happened Eric?" She exclaimed as she saw the brown stain all over the white rug.

"It slipped as I was trying to turn a page." I said sheepishly. I wasn't much to feign innocence, but it wasn't abnormal thing to hear in Erudite. People here were oddly careless when they were reading or too engrossed to pay full attention to their actions. And my mother was always giving me hell for it growing up.

"What are all the clumps?" She asked and I merely pointed at the roll of paper towels to the side.

"You are supposed to plot not rub! I'll go get the carpet cleaner." She said turning out. I sighed in satisfaction as I picked up the paper towels and replaced them, and threw my disposable cup away. I grabbed the book and sat back down in my original arm chair began reading about child development. Snort.

Laurie took special care to clean the carpet, and to dry it before leaving me with a deep scowl on her face. Not even ten minutes later I was finally graced with my mother's presence.

"Eric. To what do I deserve the privilege?" She asked shocked at my early appearance. "I didn't think I'd see you until nine."

"The official or unofficial reasons?" I asked smiling as I made my way over and hugged her. Her shock was obvious as I pulled away. I don't think I've hugged her or let alone touched her since the morning of my own choosing ceremony.

"It's good to see you too Eric." She said regaining her composure and sat down at the arm chair next to my own.

"Well, I came here for a few reasons. Which would you like first? The official or personal reasons?" I asked giving her the option while fulling knowing what she'd choose first. Faction before blood afterall.

"Official." She stated sitting upright.

I carefully opened my bag to hide the contents while not making it obvious and pull out a handful of books. "These suck, and this one was quite informative." I said indicating the book my father wrote lastly. "Is there any reason that makes them stand out? Is it genetic? Is there a mutation in their DNA?" I asked letting my inner Erudite shine.

"Well, those were written for those with no scientific knowledge to gain a perspective. That one was something I slipped to you knowing that you wouldn't just settle with the information in those." She answered. "And to your question, we don't know everything. We do know it is genetic. There are multiple levels of divergence as you read. We are currently comparing DNA between different levels of different factions, and factionless and comparing them to known Divergent samples. We are still waiting on results." She said stating. "We've also ran different tests on the subjects as well. CAT, CT, MIR, and everything you could possibly think of we are testing. We've found out that they handle situations differently. There scans light up like Christmas lights compared to other subjects. We've used the results to improve our serums. Lower levels are now affected." She stated proudly. She stood and walked over to a book shelf behind me. "You may _borrow_ these." She stated clearly implying the condition they had to be in when they were returned.

My mother made her way behind her desk and asked, "Would you like some tea, or coffee?"

"Coffee would be great." I agreed knowing how long this day would feel.

"Laurie, two coffees please, both heavy on the creamer." My mother phoned Laurie. Even from where I sat I clearly heard her huff.

"Odd, normally she is so polite and mild mannered." She said coming back to my side.

I let out a chuckle in response. "I may have had a bit of a spill with some hot cocoa when I saw this." I said waving the child development book her way. I let the tension in her raise a bit before I acknowledged her unspoken questions. "Personal reason?"

"Yes." She said in a clipped tone as she heard Laurie enter the first sitting room. She waited in exasperation for Laurie to serve us, and make her way out.

"No, I don't have a baby on the way. I am engaged now though." I said raising my left hand for the first time giving her a glimpse of the ring. Janine took my hand and moved the band around until the name showed.

"Tris…Beatrice Prior?" She asked curiously.

"Yep. She'll be in leadership-in-training next week, and my wife next month." I said unable to hide my grin.

"I wasn't shocked when she chose Dauntless." She confided as she released my hand. "Spoke back to me right before the choosing when I was having some words with her father. I checked her out naturally, and her results were manually entered." She said raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled. "I thinking eating all that plain food messed up her stomach. She was in and out of the bathroom her first week of initiation." I laughed. "Settled down though after a few stage 2 sessions and sloppy Joes. Don't get me wrong, she looked like crap after the first two. I oversaw them myself." I stated. "It's actually what got us closer together." I said acting as if I was confiding in her. "I was in them." I laughed.

"How is that funny?" My mother asked confused with a no-nonsense expression on her face.

"She was scared of intimacy, and it was starring me." I chuckled softly looking at her eye brow rising in distaste. "So you saw it fit to give her a hard time?"

"If she couldn't accept that, then she couldn't accept me." I stated carelessly putting the books into my bag.

"Be that as it may, it was still uncouth. I blame your great-grandfather for that." She stated knowingly. "He was Dauntless-born and transferred to Erudite for your great-grandmother." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "No, if you are going to be pro-creating at least Tris, as you call her, has background in Erudite."

At this my eyes raised to hers. She knew she had me interested. "And?" I said prying for more information.

She stared at me debating on answering or keeping it to herself. She steeled herself and spoke, "Because, her father, Andrew, was my study partner all through school." The look on her face told me that was the all the truth I was going to get and the discussion was now closed. With that, I asked her if she had breakfast, or if she wanted to join me before we left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*** TRIS' POV ***

I rolled over and stretched out barely registering that I wasn't in my cot in the dorm room, but the other side of the bed was empty. I sat up and turned and saw a note and shining piece of metal call out to me. I read the note and sighed in happiness as I threw myself back down on the pillow. I raised my left hand up and smiled as I looked at the band adorning my finger.

"Selfish." My mother answered to a question a younger version of me asked when I questioned why they didn't wear wedding rings like in other factions. "We don't need rings to know the other person loves us." She said calmly willing me to understand. I didn't. And I still don't. I look at the ring and know he loves me enough to display it for the whole world to see.

I bite my lip in thought as I made my way to the bathroom with my clothes from last night to take a shower and then I'll head downstairs to the dorm to change and go get breakfast with Chris.

I enjoyed my first shower alone in weeks. It was the first time ever that I could sit in the shower with the hot water cascading me and nobody tell me to hurry up, or save hot water for the rest of them. It was truly selfish, and greedy, but boy did it make the soreness go away. Muscles I never knew I had felt tender. I smiled as I finished up thinking of the reason why I was so sore. I think I blushed all the way through the compound with MY key in my boot. I thought about taking my ring off, but I knew I was going to crush the 'scape and I was guaranteed a spot into Dauntless as long as I finished today better than all but two. I looked at the numbers. I didn't want Eric to think I was ashamed or getting cold feet. He would never doubt himself, and his woman wasn't going to either.

I changed while I heard Chris in the shower singing. When she got out she made her way to her trunk.

"Wake up early this morning?" She asked.

I blushed but nodded yes.

"Yep. Big big day today." She said nervously.

"You'll be fine Christina." I said trying to assure her. I saw Peter trying to glare at me from the other side. I just smiled in response. I was going to let Peter get me down today.

"You ready for breakfast?" She asked as she tied her boots up.

Once we were upstairs, platters in hand, we made our way to our normal table. "Do you think we'll still be doing this together this time next week?" Chris asked carefully.

"Yes. Even when we have our own apartments we'll pick a day we always meet up for breakfast together." I said firmly.

"Good. Make sure to tell Will." She said nervously.

"I won't have to. Everywhere you go he follows." I said bringing my breakfast sandwich to my mouth.

"What is that?" Chris questioned.

"What?" I said putting my sandwich down and reaching for my juice.

"Your ring?" She asked excitedly.

"A ring." I said knowingly as I resumed my sandwich.

"On your left hand." She said getting up and moving to my side of the bench.

"Quiet." I said as I saw Peter make his way through the line.

Her eyes reached mine wide as the satellite dishes mounted on Hancock building. Silently, she got up and made her way back to her side of the bench.

"Not one peep from me. He might throw me off the chasm this time." She said crabbily as she speared her eggs with gusto.

"Chris?" I asked quietly.

"No offense, but I thought Will and I would get rings before you did. I didn't even _know_ anyone caught your eye." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Chris. I thought you would have me committed if you knew." I said attempting a lame joke, but thankfully she saw where I was going with this.

"I know. You weren't raised Candor. How did it happen?" She asked as Peter got closer.

"Later." I said from behind my juice.

One by one the initiates left the cafeteria to start the track upstairs to their final landscapes where their fates in Dauntless would be decided. I sat in the back of the crowd with Chris and Will. I was hoping to see Uriah to wish him luck, but I ended up waving to Lynn and Marlene instead. "Good luck!" I mouthed to them.

Our names were called in order of our current rank. First. I went first. I didn't even budge the first time my name was called as I was lost in thought. Chris nudged me and I stood up mechanically and walked to the door with a face-less Dauntless waiting.

"Good luck Tris." He smiled once the door was closed. I turned and recognized Max.

"Thank you." I said raising my chin and straightening my back. I turned and walked to the same simulation chair as I used at my aptitude test and then again in the fear serums. But this time was different. There were screens all over on the different observation decks. I looked around and saw Max going into a room where the rest of the leaders were being hooked up to electrodes.

"The rest of us will be able to see on the monitors. Your leaders will be in the simulation watching you. You won't even know they are there." The Erudite prepping my skin informed me.

"Thank you." I said as he plugged the electrodes in.

"Don't thank me yet." He laughed as he injected me and my world went dark.

The crappy dry field was the first landscape to enter my mind, but this time was different. After twice the amount of the normal birds attacked I didn't get burned by others. I was immediately put into the water tank. From the water tank, I had to kill my family again. Then I was on a roof top. This was new. I was on top of Hancock half hanging over the side. In one hand was Eric, and the other, my mama. They were both slipping. I couldn't hang on to them both. I couldn't pull them both up. And, if I held on much longer then I'd go over the side with them.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"Dauntless don't surrender." Eric stated. I locked eyes with him. Focus. Look around. This may be new, but the idea is still the same. I didn't see what I could use. There was a pry bar. No good. A wooden palate. No good. One harness. Too far away to reach, and they were too far from the zip line. But I realized I wasn't meant to save both. This was my new fear. I was making a new life in Dauntless and soon, a new family that Eric and I will start and eventually add on to. I remembered Janine's words from the ending of the choosing ceremony. Faction before blood. I had to choose my new life. I was Dauntless. I looked down at my mama. If I didn't choose soon, then we'd all die and I failed. I couldn't grip them for much longer. My feet were pushed into the side of the building.

"Mama, I love you." I said as I looked at her. "I love you too Tris." She said before I let go. I swung my sore arm towards Eric and together we pulled him on top of the roof.

As soon as Eric kissed my forehead, the background dissolved and I was back in the sterile room.

I woke to applause. Eric was standing up in the leader's room and gave me a smile and a thumbs up. He unplugged the wiring, but left the electrodes attached and made his way over.

"Come, I want the leaders to meet my engaged." He said throwing his arm around my shoulder and leading me into their room.

"Tris, this is Lola, Bolts, Miles, and Max. Guys, this is Tris, my engaged." He said proudly. I smiled and stuck out my hands.

"Congratulations. That was incredible to watch." Lola said sticking out her hand first.

The rest shook my hand, smiled, said their praise and congratulations.

"I look forward to seeing you soon." Max said as Eric led me out of the room and back towards the first door. "I'll meet you in the apartment once this madness is over." Eric said as he kissed me lightly and then sent me through the now opened door.

I went over and sat back down next to Christina. I looked at my arms and realized I was covered in sweat, and my muscles ached like I really did pull Eric back onto the roof.

"Wow." Christina stated as the scoreboard lit up, with my new name.

"Tris Matthews : 11' 48"."

"That's it? I felt like I was in there for hours!" I said shocked.

"How many fears did you have?" Will asked in awe.

"Four." I stated still trying to catch my breath.

"Unheard of!" Christina exclaimed.

Lynn, Marlene, and Uriah made their way over. "No, that's how Four got his name. Way to go Tris." Uriah chuckled. "Wait to set the pressure on the rest of us."

"Uriah." The Dauntless stationed at the door stated.

"Good luck." We all said to him all a bit off timed from the others.

He stood and made his in.

After Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Will, and Peter finished, and the testing was halfway about halfway through, they broke for lunch. I heard my name being whispered on more than one occasion. Some mixed in with Eric's name, some without, and some with Four. After we ate, I told them I would catch up. I wanted another shower, and a break from the whispering. I decided since I had time then I would grab some new clothes as I cut through the gallery and take one in our apartment. I made it back down while only missing a few Dauntless-borns that I didn't talk to.

Once we were all finished, I told them I would catch up later. I didn't tell them, but I was due to meet Eric back at home. "Home." I sighed as I made my way up the stairs.


End file.
